In order to have a complete understanding of the botanical reference material selected for study under this Botanical Research Center (BRC), Licorice - Glycyrrhiza glabra Linne var glabra. Wild Yam - Dioscorea villosa L., and Dong Quai - Angelica sinensis (Oliv.) Diels, one needs to fully evaluate not only the morphological makeup of the material but also examine the requisite phytochemical proflle and conduct the subsequent analytical assessment ofthe relevant "bio-markers" for each selected species. To accomplish this task, the Botanical Identiflcation, Characterization Quality Assurance and Quality Control Core (Core A) will meet the following speciflc aims. Speciflc Aim 1. Authenticate botanical samples and extracts ofthe aforementioned species through the utilization of appropriate microscopic techniques and/or phytochemical evaluation (HPTLC, HPLC, etc.). Specific Aim 2. Provide authenticated plant specimens, bulk extracts, semi-purified fracfions, and pure compounds of the listed plants and closely related species for biological assessment within the other projects. Isolated pure compounds will be utilized for refinement of analytical methodologies and related speciation analysis. Specific Aim 3. Provide scale up extracfion and isolation capabilifies as needed for the requisite projects. Each of the outiined aims will be tailored to suit the particular research requirements for the associated Research Projects 1, 2 and 3.